In Our Time Of Dying Series: Broken
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: Second in the "In Our Time Of Dying" Series. J.J and the BAU race against time to stop Jason Hanson, J.J’s obsessed love struck highschool sweetheart from hurting Henry. But the conclusion and Jason’s plans will devastate J.J’s life forever. Don't Own CM!
1. Chapter 1

**In this sequel story to Obsessed, J.J and the BAU race against time to stop Jason Hanson, J.J's obsessed love struck highschool sweetheart from hurting Henry. But the conclusion and Jason's plans will devastate J.J's life forever. Don't own Criminal Minds, Enjoy (:**

**Chapter 1**

**0930 hours **

"J.J, go with the paramedics."

"No, this is my family at stake here."  
"You're in no fit condition to go into the field, go with the paramedics."  
"I'm fine!" J.J locked eyes with Hotchner and he sighed. She had such fierceness in her eyes, it was hard to refuse her. He looked at Morgan and Prentiss.

"I don't see the harm in it, and she's right. This is her family." Prentiss said. J.J looked close to tears.

"Please?" She said, her eyes swimming. Hotchner nodded slowly.

"Okay, come on." She sighed and ran to the car, opening the door and jumping in. Hotchner sped off and J.J directed him toward her house.

"Take a left here."

"Morgan, call Garcia. Give her an update. I was supposed to half an hour ago."

"On it."

"Prentiss, try dialling Will's cell phone number again. He can't go bursting in there by himself without any backup, he could get hurt."

"Okay."

"J.J."

"Yeah?"

"Prepare yourself."

"Hotch, how can you say that? You're pretty much telling her-."

"To be prepared with the fact that something bad could happen today." J.J closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'm prepared."

"Good." They all went silent, hoping that Will and Henry were okay.

* * *

"Anna?" Will called out. He raised his gun and tightened his hold on it, sweat dripping from his face. Anna, Henry's babysitter didn't answer.

"Anna!" Will yelled out again. He heard a creak upstairs and jumped. He took a deep breath and started climbing the stairs, one by one.

"Anna?" He whispered. Nothing. He started walking down the hallway, checking behind and sideways for Jason. He kicked the door of Henry's room open and found blood marks on the floor.

"No…" He whispered. He followed the bloodmarks and found Anna on the floor, blood pooling around her body, her eyes wide and staring.  
"Anna!" Will kneeled down to her and checked for a pulse, despite the blood, but she was dead.

"It's a shame, she was beautiful." Will spun around, raising his gun and found Jason on the rocking chair, a bloodied knife in his hand, blood all over his shirt and Henry in his arms, fast asleep his face obscured. Will rushed forward.

"Ah, ah, ah." Jason held the knife next to Henry. Will blinked furiously.

"The baby is sleeping." Jason said, raising a finger to his lips.

"Let him go you son of a bitch. He has nothing to do with this!" Will said fiercely. Jason laughed.

"Neither do you. This is between me and J.J, and here you are, sticking your beak somewhere where it don't belong."

"J.J is my fiancée. I love her. What happens to her, happens to me."

"And what happens to you two, happens to Henry." Will shook his head.

"No." Jason nodded.

"Yes." He sighed and got up. Will raised the gun to his head.

"Don't move." He laughed.

"Hey Will. Think fast." Will looked at him, confused. Jason threw Henry into the air and Will ran forward, to catch him, dropping his gun. Jason stabbed him in the gut and Will yelled out in pain. Jason pushed him off and Will fell to the floor, trying to stop the blood. Jason laughed and walked over to Henry's limp form on the floor. Will gasped.

"NO!"

"NO INDEED!" He took off the covers to reveal a fake baby doll.

"Where's my kid you son of a bitch?" Will stuttered, spitting out blood.

"You know, you should check the crib first when entering a room where you think a serial killer is after your son." Will crawled over to the crib and found Henry fast asleep. He sighed and smiled, glad that Henry was safe.

"Any last words?"

"Yeah." Will said, laughing. He drew the extra gun in his belt.

"J.J, I love you." He whispered.

"What was that?" Jason said. Will turned slightly and saw he had gotten his gun off the floor and was pointing it at him, grinning. Will laughed again.

"I said, 'J.J. I love you.' Those are my last words for her. My last words for you…" Will laughed.

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Jason said angrily. Will laughed again.

"Bang." Will whispered. Jason looked at him, confused. Will raised the gun.

**Does Will survive? You'll find out in a matter of hours. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Hotchner pulled up at the house and they heard two gunshots. J.J gasped.

"Will." She ran out of the car.

"J.J!" Morgan yelled. He ran after her, followed by Reid and Prentiss. Hotchner ran out as well, running to the house. J.J slammed the door with her foot and it crashed to the floor, broken. She scanned the area quickly, raising her gun.

"WILL!" She yelled out.

"You two check out around here, I'll check upstairs."

"You're not going up there by yourself, J.J. I'm coming with you." Morgan said. She nodded once and began up the stairs. Morgan checked out the left hallway and J.J checked out the right. He was about to enter the bathroom when he heard J.J scream.

"WILL!" Morgan ran as fast as he could to the room where he heard J.J's voice. He entered, his gun raised.

"Oh no." J.J had Will in her arms, crying. Will was gasping for breath.

"PRENTISS, CALL 911!" Morgan bellowed. He ran over to Will and tried to stop the blood coming from his chest. He heard footsteps and saw Prentiss, Reid and Hotchner come in.

"Oh, god."

"Call 911!" J.J gasped. Prentiss flicked her phone open and dialled 911.

"This is Special Agent Emily Prentiss with the BAU speaking, I have a man down…"

"Will, everything's gonna be okay, I promise-."

"Henry…" He whispered.

"What?"

"Henry…Henry…"

"No, no, don't tell me…"

"J.J, check him, I think…I think he shot him…"

"No…No, Will please…" Morgan got up slowly, his heart racing. He walked over to the crib slowly.

"No, no…" He closed his eyes and opened them slightly. Henry was fast asleep, no blood anywhere around him.

"Oh, thank god." He lifted Henry out of the crib and knelt down next to the couple.

"He's okay." Henry began crying. J.J kissed his forehead, tears splashing onto his forehead.

"Thank god you're okay." She whispered. Will laughed, then coughed.

"Don't talk anymore, save your energy."

"J.J…I love you…"

"You can say that tomorrow, when you're not injured."

"I love you so much."

"Will, shut up."

"Derek, the babysitter, Anna…she's dead…in the other room…" J.J let out a strangled sort of cry and Prentiss went into the other room, gun raised.

"I got a dead girl here, Hotchner!" She yelled a couple of seconds later. He sighed and dialled a number on his phone, walking away. Morgan heard the sirens outside and paramedics came rushing in.

"He has a gunshot wound to his stomach and a stab wound to his ribcage." J.J said, trying to take deep breaths.

"Okay, we need to get him to the hospital, now."

"Morgan, call Rossi, we need him for this."

"J.J needs me right now. Reid…"

"I'm on it." J.J looked up at Morgan, smiling.

"Thank you so much." She said, walking forward and hugging him. He hugged her back.

"It's okay." Reid walked back toward them.

"Rossi said he just landed back from Bali. Said he'll be here in half an hour or so." Hotchner shook his head.

"Tell him we'll be at the hospital." Reid dialled Rossi's number again and relayed the information to him. They took Will away and Morgan helped J.J up. She was clutching her head.

"You okay?"

"Headache." She said, cringing. She walked a couple of steps before fainting in his arms.

"Whoa. J.J?" He slapped her cheek lightly and she came to.

"Wha-I'm so sore…" She said, moaning slightly.

"Okay, you need a hospital visit too." Morgan lifted her into his arms and carried her down the stairs. He lifted her into the ambulance and sat her down on the bench inside the ambulance.

"We'll follow you guys." Hotchner said. Morgan nodded and Hotchner closed the ambulance door.

"Do you guys have Tylenol, or something?" Morgan asked the ambulance. They nodded and handed Morgan the packet.

"Here, J.J." He slapped her cheek lightly again and she came to once again.

"Here baby girl." He popped two tablets out.

"Open your mouth."

"I'm not two, Morgan, I can do it myself." She said, laughing slightly. She took the tablets off him and put them in her mouth. He handed her a water bottle. They reached the hospital and they took Will out, rushing him into the ER. Morgan helped J.J out of the ambulance and into the ER after them. They sat down in the waiting room. A doctor checked on her.

"Just, focus on Will."

"Miss Jareau, you have scratches all over your neck and face, and you have a cut above on your forehead that looks like it needs stitches." She sighed.

"But Will…"

"Hey, hardhead." Morgan said, tapping her on the shoulder. She turned.  
"Go get the stitches, okay?" Morgan said, raising his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes and sighed again.

"Fine. But I want it done here." The doctor sighed but agreed and brought over a kit. Reid, Prentiss, Hotcher and to Morgan and J.J's surprise, Garcia and Rossi came rushing in.

"Hey Rossi, how was your holiday in Bali?"

"It was good. How's William?"

"Not sure, he's in surgery now."

"Okay we're going to need to give you morphine…" J.J shook her head.

"No morphine, I don't wanna be dazed right now. Just do it." The doctor looked at her incredulously.

"Um, it hurts. A lot."

"Yeah well, I've been hit over the head a lot today, I'm pretty sure I can't feel my head anyway. Just do it." The doctor sighed and looked at Hotchner and Hotchner just nodded. He began the stitches and J.J clasped Morgan's hand, squeezing it very tightly.

"Ow." Morgan said cringing, but he didn't release his hold on her either.

"Ah." J.J said, squeezing his hand tighter. Morgan's eyes widened.

"Oh, wow, you have no idea how much this hurts." He whispered. Garcia, Prentiss, Reid, Hotchner, Rossi, J.J and the doctor looked at him incredulously. Morgan blushed.

"Just keep doing the stitches will you?" He said crossly. When the doctor was done J.J rested her head against Morgan's shoulder.

"I wanna sleep so bad right now."

"Then sleep."

"What if a doctor comes with news?"

"I'll wake you up." She looked at him, unsure.

"J.J, what? Don't you trust me?" Morgan said, raising his eyebrows. J.J smiled.

"With my life."

"Then, go to sleep. I'll wake you when the doctor comes with news." J.J sighed and lifted her feet onto the seat and rested her head on Morgan's shoulder. He put his arm around her and Reid took of his jacket and lay it over her as a blanket. She fell asleep almost instantly. Morgan stared at her sleeping for awhile and noticed Hotchner and Reid staring as well. Another 2 hours passed before finally a doctor came through, walking toward them. Morgan saw his face looked grim. His heart plummeted.

"J.J." He said reluctantly, giving her a slight nudge. She woke up, blinking furiously.

"What?"

"Doctor…" She turned her head so fast, Morgan thought he heard her neck crack, but she stood upright straight away.

"Miss Jareau?"

"Yeah, that's me." J.J said, worry all over her face. The doctor sighed.

"I'm…I'm so sorry. We did everything we could, but…the damage…it was too great." J.J took big gulps of air.

"No…"

"I'm so sorry."

"No, no, no, no, no…" Tears splashed down her face.

"J.J…" Prentiss said, walking forward, tears falling down her own face.

"No, no, he's lying. No…"

"J.J, he's not lying." Morgan said sadly.

"No, please, please, tell me you're lying…"

"J.J…"

"HE'S LYING!" She yelled. She ran toward the doctor, looking like she was going to hit him. Morgan stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, restraining her arms.

"J.J! He's gone!"

"NO!" She fought him but eventually stopped.

"He's gone, J.J. He's gone." Morgan said. She screamed loudly and fell to the floor, Morgan supporting her. She cried loudly, and Morgan tried to calm her down.

"Breathe, J.J! Breathe!" She tried taking deep breathes, gasping for air. He held her and Prentiss knelt down next to them, putting a hand on J.J's shoulder. Morgan looked at the others. Garcia was crying into Rossi's shoulder, Rossi's face was grim. Hotchner's eyes were sad and Reid's face was devastated. Morgan tightened his hold on J.J, wanted to take away the pain the entire team was feeling over the loss of their friend, William La Montagne Jnr.


	3. Chapter 3

_**[A/N: Hey guys, I know, I suck, cause I killed off Will, but I believe the story wouldn't be very enticing and wanting you to want more if Will wasn't killed off. So here's chapter 3, it will be kind of a songfic chapter, the song is called "Fear" by Sarah McLachlan, and I dunno, I can just kind of imagine this song playing in the background during this particular part of the chapter. Those of you who have heard that song will understand what I'm talking about. If you wanna know what the song sounds like, I'm sure you'll be able to find it on youtube. Okay, enjoy guys (: P.S Sarah McLachlan is a genius and I adore her (: ]**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"_**Experience Is A Brutal Teacher But You Learn…My God, Do You Learn." C.S. Lewis**_

_**Morning smiles  
Like the face of a newborn child**_

_**Innocent, unknowning**_

"We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of a great man, and a great officer. Detective William La Montagne Junior was a great officer, a great son, a great husband, and a great father…" J.J lost track of the rest of the man's words. All the people gathered around William's grave were meaningless, their faces blurred. The only thing that seemed to matter was his grave, that was sitting right in front of her. A tear escaped from her eye. The tear fell onto Henry, who was fast asleep in her arms.

_**Winter's end  
Promises of a long lost friend  
Speaks to me of comfort**_

She kissed his forehead, trying not to cry harder. Prentiss walked forward and took Henry from her arms, giving her a sympathetic smile.

"I'll take him for you, honey." Her words sounded muted. J.J simply nodded. Morgan whispered in her ear.

"I'm so sorry, J.J." He said. She just nodded once again.

_**But I fear  
I have nothing to give  
I have so much to lose  
Here in this lonely place  
Tangled up in our embrace  
There's nothing I'd like  
Better than to fall  
**_

She looked around and saw the people crying around her. She felt like hurting every single one of them. And she didn't know why. William would've laughed at that. J.J sighed, wanting nothing more then to crawl into a hole and die. She wanted to just freefall into the unknown and let it take her wherever she wanted. But the tiny person in Prentiss's arms was the one thing that was keeping her going.

_**But I fear I have nothing to give**_

People began getting up and laying roses on Will's grave, praying for him.

_**Wind in time  
Rapes the flower trembling on the vine  
Nothing yields to shelter it**_

They then began walking up to her, offering her condolences, saying if she needed anything, to call them. She nodded, not registering anything anyone was saying. One woman actually hugged her. Had she even known Will?

_**From above  
They say temptation will destroy our love  
The never ending hunger**_

Truly, did any of these people know Will? Did they know that his favourite colour was fire engine red? That his ticklish spot was just below his ribcage? That he preferred caramel popcorn over popcorn with extra butter? That he preferred romance over the cinemas? J.J burned with fury. Had any of these people taken a walk on the beach with him at 4 in the morning, watching the sun rise?

_**But I fear  
I have nothing to give  
I have so much to lose  
Here in this lonely place  
Tangled up in our embrace  
There's nothing I'd like  
Better than to fall**_

She couldn't take it anymore, she walked away from all of them. She walked toward her car.

"Wait, J.J!" Morgan yelled out. Everyone was looking at her walking away in disbelief.

"J.J, where are you going?"

"I can't stay here. I can't stay here and watch these people act like they knew him. They didn't know him. They DON'T know him. I can't-I just…" She stopped and took a deep breath.

"What about Henry?" Morgan asked. J.J felt a pang of guilt and looked over at the Johnson's who were mourning the loss of their daughter, Anna.

"I don't know. I just, I need to be alone, right now, Morgan." Tears escaped her eyes again. He sighed and nodded.

"Me and Prentiss will look after him."

"Thank you."

_**But I fear  
I have nothing to give  
I have so much to lose  
I have nothing to give  
We have so much to lose...**_

She walked off without a second glance and jumped into her car, driving off as fast as she could.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 3**_

_**[A/N: Another songfic, but it'll be kinda halfway through, and the song is "In The End" by Linkin Park, but it won't be the whole thing. Enjoy (: p.s the piano bit starts when Prentiss tries to ring J.J (: P.S.S I'm very technical with this kind of stuff HAHA!]**_

"Again, offer Jennifer my condolences, please?"

"I will."

"Where is she, anyway?"

"Um…she, uh…" Morgan stuttered lost for words.

"Had to go fill out some papers at the hospital!" Prentiss said, smiling. Henry was fast asleep in her arms.

"Oh." The woman didn't look entirely convinced, but walked off nonetheless. Hotchner walked up to them.

"Guys, this is bad, where the hell is J.J?"

"I don't know."

"Emily, try her cell again." Prentiss sighed and flipped open her phone, pressing down the 5 button. It rang a few times, then stopped.

"Hi, this is Special Agent Jennifer Jareau-." She flipped it shut, sighing.

"No answer." Hotchner sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Damn it, J.J, where are you?"

* * *

_**[It starts with]**_

_**one thing  
I don't know why  
it doesn't even matter how hard you try  
keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
to explain in due time**_

J.J lifted herself up higher on the bar, forcing her arm muscles to lift her up. They screamed in protest but she didn't care. She pulled herself up harder and faster as memories of Will came rushing into her mind.

_**all i know  
Time is a valuable thing  
watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
watch it count down to the end of the day  
the clock ticks life away  
so unreal **_

She dropped down and put on gloves for the punching bag. She remembered when she lay in Will's arms, watching the sunrise, as they laughed about certain parts of their childhood. She punched the bag as hard as she could. She ducked, threw a second punched, then spun around and kicked it. She yelled out as she punched it again, this time remembering when Will had showed up in New York to take her home, scared for hers and Henry's safety.

_**Didn't look out below  
watch the time go right out the window trying to hold on, didn't even know  
I wasted it all just to watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
what it meant to me, will eventually be a memory of a time when **_

Tears started falling down her face as she remembered him saying he loved her for the first time. They mingled in with the sweat that was pouring down her face as she began punching the bag. Each blow left a dent inside the bag and she eventually punched it so hard that it broke. She cursed loudly and moved over to the gun practice room.

_**I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
but in the end it doesn't even matter**_

She shot rounds at anything that came into her sights, turning all over her rage into each bullet.

_**Things aren't the way they were before  
you wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
not that you knew me back then  
but it all comes back to me  
in the end  
I kept everything inside and even thought i tried  
it all fell apart  
what it meant to me will eventually be  
a memory of a time when **_

She went back to the bars after awhile, trying so hard to erase any memory of Will and his existence. But Henry would be a constant reminder. How was she going to survive in a world like this, without someone like Will to push her through? Will and Henry were the reasons she woke up every morning. She hadn't felt this way since…well…since her sister had committed suicide. Why did all the people she love end up leaving her?

_**I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
but in the end it doesn't even matter**_

She found a second punching bag and began punching it with no gloves, her hands felt like they were breaking but she didn't care. She saw Jason's face inside the punching bag. She let out a strangled cry.  
"I'LL!" She punched it as hard as she could.

"KILL!" She threw her left elbow at the bag.

"YOU!" She threw a massive right hook and the bag burst, releasing sand everywhere. She took deep breathes, staring at the bag in anger and grief, tears falling down her face.

"J.J?" She spun around and saw Reid standing there. He observed J.J, smirking.

"Never seen you in a tank top and shorts before." He said, laughing awkwardly. She sighed and began walking away.

"J.J…" He stood in front of her and she sighed.

"I'm clearly not in the mood, Reid."

"J.J, I know how you feel, and-." She gave him a murderous glare.

"You. Have. No. Idea. How. I. Feel." She said through gritted teeth. He backed away.

"J.J, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, Spencer." Reid stared at her, worried.

"J.J, please, just, tell me what's wrong!"

"WHAT'S WRONG! MY HUSBAND IS DEAD! HE'S GONE! AND I CAN'T BRING HIM BACK! AND I HAVE TO RAISE HENRY ALL BY MYSELF! AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE SOME GUY FELL IN LOVE WITH ME, AND WOULDN'T FALL OUT OF LOVE WITH ME!"

"J.J-."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! JUST STOP TALKING!" She screamed. Reid walked forward.

"J.J, STOP! Stop beating yourself up! This isn't your fault!"

"IT IS! HE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF ME! THIS IS MY OWN STUPID FAULT!" And out of nowhere, J.J began hitting herself on the head, punching herself, her body, just wanting to hurt herself as much as she could.

"J.J!" Reid ran forward and tried restraining her, but she was too strong. Reid heard footsteps and yelled out. Morgan came bursting into the room.

"CAN YOU STOP HER!" Reid yelled, panting for breath as he tried to stop J.J from hurting herself. Morgan ran forward and restrained her. She fought him for awhile, then gave up.

"You gonna stop?"

"Mumph." She grunted. He tightened his hold.

"Not an answer." She grunted again and struggled against him.

"Don't make me knock you out, J.J."  
"Pft, as if you would try."

"Don't try me."

"Go ahead make my-." Morgan lifted his elbow and struck her on the head. She went limp in his arms, unconscious. Reid stared at him in disbelief.

"You knocked her out!"

"I know."

"Why?"

"Because she was gonna keep hurting herself if I didn't."

"But-But…" Morgan lifted J.J into his arms and walked out of the gym. He popped her onto the couch in the office and lay her down. Reid texted Hotchner, telling him what happened while Morgan grabbed a cup of water and sat down on the coffee table, watching her. The look in his eyes was one that confused Reid immensely. It was one of worry, and well…love. But what kind of love, Reid had no idea. The love for a fellow team member, or the love one felt with a different sex? As Reid pondered these, Hotchner and Rossi burst into the room, followed by Garcia. Garcia walked over to the couch, lifted J.J's feet off the couch, sat down on it and put J.J's feet in her lap. She huffed, the bangs covering her forehead lifting slightly.

"What a day. We buried poor Will, J.J had a spas attack and you knocked her out. Talk about drama."

"I still can't believe you knocked her out, Morgan." Rossi said, shaking his head.

"Hey, the girl was beating herself up. Literally."

"It was kinda scary." Reid said, nodding.

"What do we do about her?" Garcia asked. Morgan pushed back the hair on J.J's forehead, sighing.

"I don't know. She should wake up soon, I guess." Just then, J.J began stirring. She opened her eyes slightly, went to sit up, then lay back down, putting a hand on her head.

"Ow." She moaned. Morgan bit his lip.

"Sorry." She looked at him in anger.

"You hit me!"

"Only cause you were hitting yourself!" All of a sudden, a flood of emotions ran through J.J's eyes, and a tear escaped. She sighed and lay back down on the coach, closing her eyes.

"I buried my husband today." She whispered. Garcia rubbed her leg sympathetically.

"J.J, maybe you should go home. Take a rest. Prentiss is with Henry back at your house." J.J just nodded. Morgan got up to, and Hotchner looked at him questioningly.

"Well what? I can't leave her at home by herself. She'll need someone to take care of Henry."

"She's got Prentiss." Morgan shook his head.

"Prentiss has got plans tonight with some guy. She asked me to take over at 4. It's-." Morgan looked at his watch. "A quarter to 4." Hotchner sighed, but nodded.

"Alright, take her home. Look after her will you?" J.J sighed.

"Don't say Will." She whispered. Morgan sighed and put his arm around her, helping her out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

The ride there was silent and Morgan thought it was because J.J didn't want to say anything, but when he pulled up next to the driveway, and turned to face her, he found that she was fast asleep, her head resting on the window. He sighed and got out of the car. He didn't blame her for falling asleep. She hadn't gotten any sleep for almost 4 days. The only sleep she had gotten was the 2 hours before they had told her that Will was dead. He opened the door slowly, releasing J.J's seatbelt while holding her up with one hand. She moaned slightly and he stopped, but she was still fast asleep. He sighed and lifted her out of the car, closing the car door with his foot. Prentiss opened the door for him and he carried her to her room upstairs. Once he lay her on the bed, he checked on Henry, saw he was asleep, and walked back down to where Prentiss was. She packed her things and went to walk out.

"If you need anything…"

"Call you, I know." She smiled at him.

"See you."

"Bye." He shut the door and walked upstairs into J.J's room. She wasn't on the bed. Morgan lifted his gun from the holster.

"Calm down." He turned and saw J.J standing there with clothes in her arms, her eyes red. Morgan sighed and put his gun back inside its holster.

"You scared me."

"Sorry. I'm just gonna go take a shower."

"Okay." She went to walk away, but turned when she heard Morgan's stomach grumble. Morgan's face froze.

"You didn't hear that." She laughed slightly.

"I did. Go downstairs, grab something to eat." She smiled, then walked into the bathroom, shutting the door before Morgan could argue, he shrugged, checked on Henry again, then walked downstairs to grab a bite.

* * *

J.J sighed and got the bath running. She didn't feel like a shower. She just wanted to sit in the cold water and relax, think of Will. She hated warm water. She slowly took off her clothes, but when she was down to naught but her bra and underwear, she noticed something weird on the sink.

"What the hell?" She walked forward slowly, unsure what to do. It was a tiny box that said "Open Me"…but she wasn't sure if she wanted to. She bit her lip, contemplating calling Morgan up here for backup. She sighed.

"Hmmm…" Eventually, she decided against calling Morgan and picked up the box. She slowly opened it, then shut it again, her heart beating frantically.

"Don't be a chicken." She whispered to herself. Then a thought occurred to her. This could possibly be for Will or from Will. She flipped the box open and felt something spray into her eyes. She let out a strangled cry, her hands flying to her eyes as the box dropped to the floor. She tripped over the stand behind her and felt warm cold rush around her body before she felt a sharp pain at the back of her head and blacked out.

* * *

Morgan munched on the sandwich he was eating and praised himself for how good it was. He was flicking through NFL channels when he heard a slight bang upstairs. He instantly went on serious mode and lifted his gun from the holster.

"J.J?" He yelled out. No answer. _She could have the water on. _He thought. But he decided to check nonetheless. He went up the stairs slowly, making sure his footsteps weren't heard if there actually was someone inside the house. He checked on Henry, but still found him fast asleep in his crib. He breathed a sigh of a relief and went into J.J's room. He heard water running.

"J.J?" He called out again, but there was still no answer. He knocked on the door, but didn't hear an answer back.

"J.J…" He looked down and saw water on the carpet.

"J.J!" He yelled, banging on the door. He walked backward, then flung his leg out and kicked the door down. He saw J.J's legs out of the bathtub, but the rest of her was underwater, and there was blood mixing with the water as well.

"J.J!" He ran forward and lifted her out of the pool. Her lips were blue and she wasn't breathing. He picked her up and lay her on the bathroom floor, immediately beginning CPR.

"Damn it J.J, breathe." He panted, crushing his mouth to hers and blowing air into her lungs. He repeated this four times, and felt tears rushing to his eyes as J.J didn't respond.

"DAMN IT, J.J!" He yelled, a tear splashing from his eye. She coughed and water spurted from her mouth. Morgan breathed a sigh of relief and put her on her side, allowing all the water to leave her lungs. She coughed repeatedly while taking massive gulps of air.

"Morgan?" She whispered. Morgan grabbed her and hugged her, his hand was on her head and he released the blood had come from there. She had a slight cut on her head, but it had already stopped bleeding.

"Everything's okay." He said. J.J whimpered and Morgan released her. She crawled backwards into the corner of the bathroom, tears in her eyes.

"What? What?" Morgan asked her.

"I opened the box and it sprayed me in the face." She whispered, a tear falling down her cheek.

"What?"

"The box." She pointed and Morgan looked to where she was pointing. There was a tiny box on the floor. He got up, turned off the water and went to pick it up.

"NO!" J.J yelled out.

"I'll be okay."

"No, Morgan, please-." He opened the box despite her warnings, but ducked and felt something hiss above his head. J.J screamed and put her hands to her mouth, but breathed deeply when she was he was okay. He looked inside the box and saw a can of what looked like hairspray.

"It's hairspray." Morgan said. He pulled the hairspray out, but found nothing else in the box…until he lifted the bottom of it.

"Whoa." He pulled out a necklace that had a letter J on it. J.J gasped.

"This mean something to you?" Morgan said, showing it to her. She lay it in her hand, her finger moving over it.

"Jason gave this to me on our 3 year anniversary. That was also the day I broke up with him." She whispered. Morgan shifted uncomfortably. He didn't like the sound of that.

"Here." He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around J.J, trying hard not to think of the fact that she was only in her bra and underwear, and, to be honest, she had a hot body. Morgan started mentally beating himself up when his hand brushed against her stomach when he put the towel around her and yelled at himself to the point where he almost got a headache.

"Thanks." J.J mumbled.

"Uh…" Morgan laughed awkwardly, then decided what he was gonna do.

"I'm gonna call Hotch!" He grabbed his phone and dialled Hotch's number straight away. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello, Special Agent Aaron Hotchner speaking."

"It's me Hotch. We've had an incident."

"What happened?" Hotchner demanded. Morgan sighed.

"You might wanna come and see."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

"Something tells me Jason set this up."

"But I don't remember him ever being in the house." Prentiss said, worry lines creasing her forehead.

"He might've slipped in during the tiny ceremony we had after the funeral."

"But, wouldn't we have seen him?"

"No, we were all busy talking to people."

"Okay, we'll start with remembering the people we saw." They all took a moment, remembering.

"I remember talking to a guy in a black suit who looked kinda suspicious."

"What did he look like?"

"He had untidy black hair mixed with a brown colour, his eyes were…" His face turned thoughtful. "A jade green colour."

"I think that's him." Prentiss said.

"It's not." J.J said, her voice hollow. They all turned to look at her.

"His eyes are blue-green." She said, her voice hollow. Reid put his arm around her and gave her a tight squeeze. Morgan felt a flare of jealousy and felt like ripping Reid's hand away from her. He didn't know why…

"We need to try and find him. Rossi, call Garcia, tell her to pull up any records on Jason Hanson that she can find, I want to know everything about him." Rossi nodded and walked out, the others following. Hotchner slowly walked up to J.J.

"You're gonna have to tell us everything." She sighed, but nodded.

* * *

J.J sat in the room with Prentiss, Morgan, Reid, Rossi and Hotchner all staring at her as if interrogating her on a crime. She sighed.

"Tell us everything about your time with him. Anything you can remember."

"This is gonna take awhile." J.J said, sighing. Hotchner nodded at her. She took a deep breath and began.

"It was the first day back at school in year 9…"

**FLASHBACK**

J.J yawned and lay her head on her arm, closing her eyes as Miss. Carpenter droned on about Pythagora's Theorem. She wanted it to be lunch already so she could get out on the soccer field. She was just in the middle of daydreaming about her on the woman's soccer team when the door opened in class. Her head snapped up and she saw Principal Goodwin walking in, a hot kid walking behind him, shyly. J.J's hotness radar went up and she looked over at her best friend, Sera. Sera nodded in approval and gave the thumbs up. J.J rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Miss Carpenter, but you have a new student I would like to introduce to the class. Everyone, this is Jason Hanson. I would like for you all to make him feel welcome." Mr. Goodwin smiled at Jason as if he was doing him a favour. He just blushed and nodded once. He went to go to his seat, but Mr. Goodwin threw an arm around him.

"So, where are you from, Jason?" He asked brightly. Jason flushed an even deeper red and cleared his throat.

"I'm from Santa Fe, New Mexico." He said in a shaky voice.

"Ah-loser." Andrew Simmons coughed. His friend, Timothy Baker laughed and high fived him. J.J shook her head at their stupidity. Jason looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out.

"I'll be seeing you after class, Mr. Simmons." Principal Goodwin said, his forehead creasing and Timothy started laughing at Andrew. "And you too, Mr. Baker." Andrew laughed at him this time. Mr. Goodwin walked out and Jason took his seat. It was right next to J.J. She looked at Sera, blushing and Sera moved her hands forward, egging her to talk to him. Miss Carpenter put her back to the class and wrote on the blackboard and J.J seized the opportunity.

"Hi." J.J whispered, leaning toward him. He blushed deeply and didn't meet her eyes.

"H-Hi." He stammered.

"I'm Jennifer Jareau, but you can call me J.J." She said, smiling. He smiled, becoming comfortable.

"I'm Jason." He said. The bell rang and J.J sprung up, packing her stuff instantly and dying to dash out onto the soccer field.

"Anyway, I'll see you later, Jason."

"Bye, J.J." J.J ran out of the classroom, unaware that Jason was watching her leave with awe written all over his face.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"A couple of months later, we started dating. It was like any normal relationship…we hugged, kissed, held hands, hung out, went to the movies. Regular stuff. My parents thought he was amazing and they were both happy to see me happy. Our relationship was perfect. In our second year of dating, our relationship went…" J.J's eyes swam with tears of what looked like regret. "A bit too far…"

**FLASHBACK**

"Isn't this place great?" Jason said, extending his hands as his voice echoed throughout the whole warehouse.

"Yeah, it is." J.J said, laughing. He grabbed her and kissed her passionately.

"I love you, J.J. So much…I just, I want this to be perfect…"

"What do you mean?" J.J asked, her heart beating frantically. She thought she had an idea of what he meant. He pulled out a condom from his pocket.

"Only if you want to…" He whispered, hugging her tightly. J.J took a deep breath, unsure. She loved Jason, for sure. Loved him more than anything, but sex…

"I don't know…" She whispered. She pushed him away from her and he sighed.

"J.J, I don't wanna pressure you into this. But, this would be the ultimate step in our relationship…" He lifted her chin up and she kissed him. When they broke apart, he laughed.

"Is that a yes?" He whispered. J.J smiled.

"Yes." Jason grinned and kissed her, laying her on the floor and removing his shirt.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"He was my first…" J.J said, tears falling down her face. "Do you know how disgusted I am with that fact now? The first man I ever had sex with was the man that killed my husband." She said, her face one full of rage.

"I know it's hard, J.J, but please, tell us anything else about your relationship with him." J.J wiped away the tears, sniffed and continued.

"Uh, we were in our final year of school, and he just started acting strange…"

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey so, um can I come to your house this afternoon?"

"I can't, dad wants us all to go out for dinner, family fiesta." J.J rolled her eyes. She thought she saw a hint of anger in Jason's eyes, but when she blinked, she saw nothing but love.

"That's a shame. I'll see you later then?"

"Sure, bye baby." She kissed him and went to pull away, but he grabbed her and deepened the kiss. J.J's heart quickened with surprise and fear, but she got over it and kissed him back just as passionately. He finally broke the kiss and laughed.

"Gee, know I know you love me." Jason smiled.

"More than anything." He said. She kissed him again lightly, then ran off, eventually slowing down to a walk. She thought she heard footsteps behind her but when she turned, no one was there. She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling cold all of a sudden and quickened her pace.

The next day, after saying goodbye to Jason, she heard the footsteps again. She grew worried and decided to tell Jason the next day after that about them. His face grew worried.

"You want me to walk you home?" J.J sighed. She was being silly.

"No, it's okay. Don't worry about it." She started walking home and heard the footsteps again after awhile.

"That's it!" She yelled she turned-and came face to face with Jason.

"Jason! What are you doing?" She hissed.

"I-uh-we-uh-I-." He stuttered, his eyes wide. "I-you forgot your maths textbook!" He said suddenly. He pulled out a maths textbook and gave it to her. She check the name on the front and stared at him, confused.

"This is yours." She said, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, my bad. Bye." He dashed off and J.J couldn't shake off the feeling that he had been the one following her. When she got home, she checked her phone and saw 5 new texts from Jason. Most of them said "I love you." She sighed and smiled, but still quite concerned at his following techniques. She decided to leave him hanging and not text back. She had just started flipping through a magazine when he rang her.

"Why didn't you text back?" He yelled. J.J's eyes widened, startled.

"I just got home."

"You need to text me straight away. I get worried if you don't."

"Like I said, I just got home."

"It doesn't matter!" He said angrily.

"Can you calm down? Geez." He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I'm just…I don't want anyone taking you away from me." J.J raised her eyebrows.

"Okkayyyy?" She said, unsure wether to laugh or not. "I have to go. Bye."

"Bye, I love you!" She shut the phone, staring at it for awhile.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"That continued for about, 3 months or so, before I finally put my foot down. I broke up with him after my parents told me that his behaviour was way too strange for just "love"…"

**FLASHBACK**

"Listen, Jason…" J.J broke her hand away from his hand and turned to face him.

"What, what's wrong?" He said, his face worried. J.J sighed, not really wanting to break up with him, but knowing it was for the best.

"Jason, we've been together, for so long. And our relationship has been amazing…but, for the last couple of months, you've kind of been freaking me out."

"What do you mean?" He said.

"Jason, you've been texting me, calling me non stop. Following me home from school. Rearranging all your classes so they were the same as mine. It needs to stop! But the truth is, is that I don't think you can. I mean I've talked to you about this and you said you would stop, but you just got worser."

"I'm sorry. I just, I love you so much. And I get worried. I mean I saw the way Andrew Simmons was looking at you the other day. I'm sure he's gonna try to make a move on you!"  
"And what? You don't trust me enough to know that I'll say 'I'm sorry, I have a boyfriend that I love dearly'?" J.J said, getting angry now.

"Well, how do I know you're not gonna dump me for Andrew Simmons?"

"Because I wasn't! I'm not!" J.J said angrily. He threw his hands in the air.

"Well that's dealt with! Let's get over it. Come here." He grabbed her arm and dragged her forward, kissing her, but she pushed him away.

"No, Jason. I can't do this anymore. You've become…" J.J struggled finding the right word, but eventually found it. "Obsessed with me. And I can't let that continue."

"Are you breaking up with me?" He said, tears in his eyes. J.J starting crying herself.

"I'm sorry. I love you, but I can't. She kissed him one last time, then ran off.

"NO! JENNIFER! COME BACK! I LOVE YOU!" He yelled, but she kept running, tears splashing down her face.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"We avoided each other for a couple of weeks, and that's when the even weirder behaviour started…He started calling me and not saying anything, all I would hear was breathing on the other side of the line. He texted me a couple of times too, saying he would kidnap me and make me fall in love with him again. It went on for a month or two, before I decided to tell my parents…"

**FLASHBACK**

J.J's phone rang and she didn't want to answer it, because she was sure of who it was, but then again, Sera did say she was going to call her. She answered it, and heard nothing.

"DAMMIT! Jason, leave me alone!" She shut the phone and a couple of moments later, received a text.

"I love you. I will never stop loving you. I will make you fall in love with me again J.J." She sighed in frustration and decided what she was going to do.

"MUM!" She yelled.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"We got the restraining order, and Jason's parents moved back to Santa Fe. That was the last time I saw him until…" She stopped talking, swallowing deeply. A thought occurred to her then…the warehouse where they had made love might still be around, and what was more romantic in the mind of a psycho then to kill the object of their obsession in the one spot that was historical to them…

"You know, guys I'm tired. I'm gonna go home and sleep."

"I'll come with you." Morgan said, standing up, but J.J shook her head.

"No, no. I'm fine. I'll have Will's sister there, she's looking after Henry." She smiled at the team and left. But when she jumped into the car, she didn't go to her house. She headed over to the warehouse to face Jason…and kill him for murdering Will.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

J.J pulled up next to the warehouse and geared herself up, strapping the FBI armour to herself and taking a deep breath. She pulled out her gun and walked forward into the warehouse. She kept her eyes open 24/7, refusing to even blink. He was nowhere in the lower levels, so she decided to check the upper levels. She went up the stairs carefully, feeling silly at her fear that Jason might pop out of one of the steps and hurt her. She was thinking back to what room they had actually had sex in when it occurred to her. She entered the 5th level room with shaking hands. The room was like an office, there were desk and chairs…and Jason there, his back to her, staring outside a glass window.

"I knew you'd figure out." He said.

"You have no idea how much I want to pull the trigger right now." J.J said through bared teeth. He sighed.

"Then why don't you?"

"Because I wanna see the life leave your eyes when I kill you. Turn around and face me you son of a bitch." He sighed, chuckling slightly.

"Not quite yet."

"Not quite yet? Screw you Jason. You say you love me, you murdered the man I love, left me broken."

"And you think killing me will help you?"

"No, but it will make me feel better."

"You really wanna be a murderer?"

"No. As far as I'm concerned, killing you isn't murder. You're not human to begin with. Now turn around, and face me."

"No."

"Turn around, you asswhole!"

"Fine." He turned and J.J gasped, almost dropping her gun. He had a bomb attached to him, and a tiny trigger was in his hands. J.J froze, barely even breathing. He laughed.

"If I'm seeing properly, I'd say you were scared."

"Jason, why are you doing this?"

"Because I figured, if I can't have you in life, then I'll have you down in hell. You die with me, I drag you down with me." J.J tried not to let a tear fall down her face. She wanted to kill the man in front of her so bad. And what was so bad about dying anyway? She would be with Will again.

Will.

Henry.

"Jason, don't do this. Stop the bomb. You don't want to do this."

"No, I'm pretty sure I do."

"Jason, please. This isn't you."

"Wait a minute, you came in here, wanting to kill me and now you wanna save me? Or do you wanna save yourself? Cause, well, the only way you can do that is if you marry me." J.J shook her head, furious.

"Not in this lifetime, Jason."

"Oh, well then, maybe in the next." His finger was inches from the button…

"NO!" J.J yelled, raising her hand. His finger moved away from the trigger.

"Jason, please! Think about what you're doing here!"

"I AM THINKING! I'M THINKING THAT ONE WAY OR ANOTHER I'M GOING TO HAVE JENNIFER JAREAU WITH ME! WETHER IT BE IN THIS LIFE…" His finger moved onto the trigger.

"Or the next." He whispered. His hand pressed down on the trigger.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Morgan jumped out off the car. Reid had put the pieces together and Garcia had traced J.J's cell phone to the warehouse. He looked up and saw nothing. He ran forward, pulling his gun from the holster. Hotchner followed behind him, Prentiss, Reid and Rossi there as well. They were a couple of feet away from the building.

BOOM!

Morgan, Hotchner, Rossi, Prentiss and Reid ducked and millions of tiny pieces of glass fell to the floor. They heard Prentiss shout out and turned to see a massive piece of glass in her shoulder.

"Emily!"  
"I'm fine! But J.J…" She looked up in horror at where the explosion had happened. Morgan's face went blank.

"J.J…" He whispered. He dashed into the building.

"DEREK!" Hotchner yelled. He ran up the stairs and when he reached the 5th floor, there was a massive hole in the staircase leading to it. He jumped and stumbled, but pulled himself up. There was fire almost everywhere he turned, and the doorway leading into the 5th floor room had flames all around it. He jumped through it anyway, barely escaping burns to his arms. He starting choking as the fumes of the fire entered his lungs, and he coughed.

"J.J!" He yelled in between coughs. He looked everywhere but all he saw was smoke and fire.

"MORGAN!" He heard Hotchner yelled.

"IN HERE! I CAN'T FIND HER!"

"MORGAN, GET OUT OF THERE NOW!"

"NO, WE HAVE TO FIND J.J!"

"IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!"

"WE'RE NOT LEAVING HER BEHIND!" Morgan finally found something that looked like a foot and dashed over to it, but it turned out to be exactly that, just a foot.

"No…" But with closer inspection, he found it was a man's foot, not a woman's.

"I THINK JASON IS DEAD!" Morgan yelled out to Hotchner.

"HE PROBABLY HAD THE BOMB STRAPPED TO HIMSELF!" Morgan coughed, still looking for her.

"MORGAN! GET OUT OF THERE NOW! IT'S TOO LATE!"

"NO!" And finally, that's when he saw it. An arm poking out from underneath debris.

"J.J!" He ran over to her and saw the bracelet around her wrist. Definitely her. He pulled as much of the debris as he could away from her and winced when he finally took it all off. She had a burn mark on her shoulder and thigh, and many scratches were all over her face and body. Blood was dripping from her head. Her FBI armour and shirt had been ripped or burned off, and her bra was showing, and just above her breast was another burn mark. Morgan cursed and put two of his fingers on her neck. There was a pulse, and a strong one at that.

"SHE'S ALIVE HOTCHNER!"

"BOTH OF YOU GET OUT OF THERE NOW!"

"Come on J.J baby!" He lifted her out from under the chair and she moaned in pain, her forehead crinkling.

"It's okay, I'm here." He put her over his shoulder and ran back through the door. His foot went on fire and he beat it out frantically. Hotchner was on the other side of the broken stair.

"Thank god you're both okay!" Morgan grabbed J.J's shoulder and put it over his neck and jumped. He supported her all the way outside just as a fire crew and ambulance arrived. The paramedics immediately grabbed Prentiss, Morgan, J.J and Hotchner.

"I'm fine, I didn't even go inside the room!"

"You might have smoke inhalation sir." They immediately took J.J to the hospital and the rest of the team followed.

**Last chapter will be posted in a few hours tops. **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

"J.J? You with us?" She opened her eyes and saw nothing but blue and white images that were blurry in front of her. What were they? Lights? She blinked and the focus came only a tiny bit more. Yep, definitely lights. She tapped into her hearing and heard a beeping sound. A monitor? A hospital. But why was she in a hospital? Then came the sense of feel.

"Ow." She moaned. Her whole body felt as if it had been put through every single torture possible to mankind.

"J.J?" She blinked again and this time, everything came into focus. And so did her memory. Flashes of images went bursting through her mind.

Being kidnapped by Jason.

Escaping the prison he had set up for her.

Being in Will's arms.

Will bleeding on the floor, smiling up at her even though he was inches from death.

The doctor telling her that Will was dead, that the damage done to his body was too great.

His funeral, Henry in her arms, fast asleep, unaware that he had just lost a parent.

Working out in the gym, forcing her anger into exercise.

Falling into the bathtub and almost dying.

Reliving all those memories of Jason when they were young.

And…

And arriving at the warehouse where he had a bomb strapped to himself.

And…

Him, making the bomb explode.

"Oh, god." She whispered, feeling tears fall down her face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey, why are you crying?"

"Jason and Will, they're both dead!" Her mind zoomed back to the little boy.

"HENRY! Where is he?"

"He's with Prentiss at your house." She released who was talking and looked beside her. Morgan was there, eating Jell-O from a cup, his tongue slightly green as he grinned at her.

"Rise and shine." She smiled at him.

"How long have I been out for?"

"About 3 days." J.J's eyes widened slightly. She looked down and saw bandaging to almost half of her body.

"Don't worry, you'll only have a scar from the burn on your thigh, the rest will clear up in a couple of months." She took a deep breath and felt a searing pain in her ribs. She winced.

"Ah, you also have 3 broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder and a broken ankle."

"Lovely." J.J said, nodding. Morgan laughed.

"Hey at least your alive." She saw the question burning in his eyes.

"By the way, how did you-."

"Survive?" She said, laughing slightly. He blushed.

"Sorry, stupid question."

"No, no. When I saw his hand move to the trigger, I tried running away. I just wasn't quick enough. I got a good 2 or 3 feet away. If I hadn't of moved, I'm sure I would've been killed."

"Mmm."

"Who pulled me out?"

"Who else but me?" Morgan said, puffing out his chest.

"Ah, my knight in shining armour." He bowed and J.J laughed, but immediately felt guilty. Morgan saw it on her face.

"What?"

"I shouldn't be laughing. My husband died less than a week ago." Morgan sighed. He grabbed her hand and wrapped it in his.

"I know it's gonna take awhile for you to get over Will, J.J. But I want you to know I'm here for you."

"I know, thanks Morgan."

"No problem." Morgan jumped up and kissed her forehead, walking out. He wanted to tell her so bad that he loved her right then and there. But she needed time to heal. And time was what he was gonna give her.

"'_**To love at all is to be vulnerable. Love anything, and your heart will certainly be wrung and possibly **__**broken**__**. If you want to make sure of keeping it intact, you must give your heart to no one, not even to an animal. Wrap it carefully round with hobbies and little luxuries; avoid all entanglements; lock it up safe in the casket or coffin of your selfishness. But in that casket- safe, dark, motionless, airless--it will change. It will not be **__**broken**__**; it will become unbreakable, impenetrable, irredeemable.**__**' C.S. Lewis."**_

**So, there we go, end of the story. If you guys want ANOTHER sequel then do tell, cause I'm thinking of actually making this into a season type of thing. It won't all be centered on J.J, of course, but there will definitely be J.J/Morgan, maybe a little bit of Prentiss/Hotchner. We'll see, we'll see. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story, catch you guys later! :D **


	10. AN

ANDDD THE SEQUEL IS UP! Under the name "Heal". Hope you guys like it!

ImScreamingILoveYouSo


End file.
